Dawn D. Kona
Introduction Dawn D. Kona is the current captain of the Silver Dawn Pirates and considered the main protagonist of the One Journey storyline. He also consumed the Bougai Bougai no Mi , making him an "Interference Human". Appearance Kona is a moderately tall, mildly tanned young man with black hair. His hair has a silver fringe and a single streak running up from the fringe on the right side of his hair. He often wears a pair of sky blue pants with a white open jacket with the kanji for "Dawn" tattooed upon his back. He carries a silver-bladed cutlass that he wears on his left side. Personality Kona is caring, carefree but still capable of being calculating. He tends to put the needs of others before his own and is often the first to champion anothers cause, but only if the cause is one that does not cause suffering to innocents. He also is a strong believer in dreams and believes people should strive to fulfill their dreams. He also has a flair for the dramatic, prefering to do things as flashily as possible in the situation allows it, but will take a practical approach when the situation demands it. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Kona is perfectly capable of being cold and vengeful in the event someone hurts his friends, family or even innocent people. Kona cares deeply about his crew and thinks primarily about their safety and wellbeing. While his own dream remains important to him, he will do everything in his power to help his crew achieve theirs. Finally, Kona maintains a strong sense of justice that brings him into conflict with the Marines both in regards to the law and their ideology. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Despite his sword quickly becoming Iconic prior to his entry to the grandline, Kona only knows basic fencing and other one-handed sword styles which he utilizes with his cutlass, later his Bokken. Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Kona is an incredbily skilled Hand-to-hand fighter, mixing and matching his swordplay with his knowledge in a variety of conventional Martial arts. Through practice, training and practical application Kona came to utilise a fighting style that draws quite strongly from Karate and German Ju-jiutsu. Following practice with his devil fruit, Kona has learned to complement his fighting style with his Logia-powers in order to increasing his attack range. Following the timeskip, Kona's style has changed to draw more strongly from the teaching of Jeet Kune Do, becoming highly adaptable while in the midst of battle and often taking the simplest and most efficient method possible to achieve victory. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Bougai Bougai no Mi Summary: allows the user to transform into, generate and manipulate Bougai particles. Type: '''Logia '''Usage: Kona is currently still unused to his devil fruit, largely using it to transform into Bougai particles to allow him to dodge attacks. As a side effect of the particles being condensed enough to form a "body" for him, he unintentionally interferes with Radio and Microwaves in the nearby vicinity. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:One Journey Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Silver Dawn Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Work In Progress